medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kimbles
Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medabots Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:51, 21 May 2009 Wanted to give you a heads up,i'm the guy who started the medal pages,but i'm using a different pc -- 01:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! Okay, got it! Thanks for clarifying! :No problem. XD Also, it's fine to reply on your talk page, just indent it by adding a : before the message. *nod* ~ Kimbles 04:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and one more thing! I see you don't have anything for Medabots AX. Would it be okay to write down how it works on the wiki, based on the experience I've had (and anyone else has) of playing the game? (I did reply on it correctly this time, right? XD ) :::I meant on your own talk page, but sure. XD Any info on Medabots AX would be really useful actually, since we're missing info on most of the games at the moment. XD Also, you can add your username and the time after your message by adding ~~~~ at the end. ~ Kimbles 05:37, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank-you Kimbles! I shall try to give out as much information as I can! *bows* Blizzardoom 06:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The images of Medarot Damashii are on the page http://animeinfo.galeon.com/album883507.html --201296 03:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I remember that seeing the front of the manga, it said MEDA2043, not Medarot or anything alike. And, I remember it also said it was drawn by Horumarin. Can you confirm that? Thanks.--SoujiroElric 15:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Please make an article about Grain! I like seeing that hellish medarot!--X9786 06:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Are those your YouTube videos where you're going through Medarot 1? That's pretty cool. If I knew how to hack anything but a Pokemon game I'd use your translation for a translation patch, but alas, I do not. I bought Medarot 2 Kabuto and Medarot Parts Collection 2 off Ebay. What's the Medarot used in Parts Collection 2? It looks awesome. A picture of it on the box of the game can be found here: http://www.gamespot.com/pages/image_viewer/boxshot.php?pid=570031 -Shadow Phantom 20:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No deberías borrar la información agregada al artículo "Aimflash". Le agrego información y tú lo borras. Ah, y otra cosa, Aimflash es tipo "photographer", no "cameraman". --201296 19:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, I don't speak spanish. You're on an english wiki, please learn how to communicate before arguing with us... ~ Kimbles 20:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You should not delete the information added to the article "Aimflash. I add information and you erase the information. Oh, and another thing, Aimflash is a photographer, not a cameraman.--201296 21:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm undoing your edits because you are changing things in the infobox, when I've told you repeatedly not to. If you can add information without doing that or changing the formatting of the page, I will not delete your edit. Okay? ~ Kimbles 22:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sprite work Hi Kimbles, I was just wondering what programs you use for the separating/enlarging of the sprites for the infoboxes. It seems like something that can be done in a basic paint program, is it? If so, I can help. (I'm asking because Soujiro said you would be the one to know what programs would be needed). The Golux 04:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've just been using paint (zoom x2, print screen, and paste). >_>; I use Fireworks to save them as gifs, though... Since I already have most of the M2 sprites done, it would be really helpful if you could start on Medarot 3 or 4. ^^ Thanks! ~ Kimbles 04:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Where can I get the sprite sheets to work with? The Golux 16:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm noticing some color discrepancy problems with the gifs I'm saving... How do you get that Fireworks program, or is there anything else you know of that will work? The Golux 01:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not really sure... Fireworks is the graphics program that comes with Flash. I'm pretty sure any decent graphics program besides paint should be able to save gifs properly, but I don't know any free ones off the top of my head. >_< Sorry... ~ Kimbles 21:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I got Paint.NET and it seems to work. The Golux 17:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Why delete images Medarot Damashii? You told me to erase it if I did not tell you the page where I download the pictures, but I said it. If you forget, here it is: http://animeinfo.galeon.com/album883507.html 201296 23:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the pictures are from the Medarot Damashii website, here, and I meant you had to say it on the picure description. We're going to be uploading the pictures again with proper file names and categories, so please don't upload them anymore. ~ Kimbles 23:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, another question: Would you like me to upload medal sprites too? If so, what should the file name format be? The Golux 15:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, each stage separately, or all together in one image? The Golux 19:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would be great. XD I'd keep them separate, and something like M3-KabutoMedal-1.gif would be fine... You can use this list for the names. ~ Kimbles 19:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Log in I need to send you something!--SoujiroElric 23:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Question/Request How hard was it to rip the sprites from Medabots RPG? If it was easy, would it be possible to go in and rip the asymmetrical medabots (Smilodonad, God Emperor, etc.) facing the other direction? The Golux 19:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I actually wasn't the one who ripped them, it was another user named Da Duke. I think they just used cheat codes to get all the parts, so I'm not sure how possible it would be to view them from the other side... ~ Kimbles 19:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. It's easy to flip them, all you do is press select I think while browsing. Oh well, not a big deal. The Golux 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::XD Oh wow, I never knew that... (It's L and R) ~ Kimbles 20:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello I am new to your wonderful form, comrade. I just want to stop by and thank you for the creation of such a wonderful community. And offer my help in any way possible. If it interests you I have the sprites of all the Medarots in Medarots Navi. Hope I can be of some service. Megaemperor 18:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for hurring you so much but I need that you correct the chapter names so we can change the article names as soon as possible. This is urgent because of the amount of articles that have been created with the english names. Tell me when to do the changes, or I'll do them soon disregarding whatever you say.--SoujiroElric 03:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm busy with school, but I'll try to work on it soon. I don't see how it's more urgent than anything else though... ~ Kimbles 05:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from Medabots Online Hello Kimbles, Since I could not find the admin, I have decided to contact you instead. I can see your wiki on Medabots is quite successful. So successful in fact, that I would like to make a proposal on behalf of Medabots Online. We would like to affiliate with this wiki as we believe it will help both our "projects" immensely. We will both gain extra traffic and also many of our users will be learning alot off of this brilliant wiki. What is medabots online you ask? We intend to make a online web based browser game, similar to that of pokemon crater/pokemon vortex so that we may revive the medabot feel. You can take a peek at the developing site here: http://medz.bradfordwebcreation.com/ Please pardon the long web address, we will be getting a shorter domain name after we have implemented the basic structure of the site. So, please leave us with a reply at either: joka96@hotmail.co.uk (my email address) or medz03@hotmail.com (admin's email, please quote "joka") Yours sincerly, 18:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Joka (On behalf of Medabots Online) Spriting for Medabots Online Hello Kimbles, I am Medz, the creator of Medabots Online. Our project is going really well, but there are some things missing. We need a spriter like you, we dont need you to create your own sprites or anything, but just to rip us some medals, a few medabots and etc. We also understand that you have a vast knowledge of Medabots, so we need your help in naming the parts and etc. What do you say? If you agree, please email either Me at: Medz03@hotmail.com Or add me on MSN Instant Messenger and we can talk there. Thanks 10:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Medz (Medabots Online) I have more scans that I found. Can you help me identify them?Tyger008 19:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, my MSN is kimbles45@gmail.com. ~ Kimbles 20:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, again I was just trying to help. If you already know this stuff, then can you please tell me where I can find good pictures of certain medarots? Also you never replied to my email.Tyger008 19:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, I didn't see it... >_< As for good pictures, the card site is still probably the best, but we aren't uploading the pictures just yet. We're still missing pictures for a lot of Medarots. :/ ~ Kimbles 19:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you send me the manga for Medarot R, G, 4, and 5. Also do you know where I can find a good picture for Greed from Medarot G?Tyger008 19:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can't send you manga since I don't have it scanned. I've been working on it but it takes a very long time. D: This is the best picture of greed you're going to find. ~ Kimbles 19:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Would it be okay for me to cut out those pictures from that image, clean it up, and post them? Also have you played Medarot DS? And if you have, can you give me any help on it? Sorry forgot to sign it.Tyger008 01:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Forum would be the place to ask for help on DS. Kimbles isn't very far in it IIRC but I might be able to help. Also, I have posted the sprites of all the Medarot G exclusive medarots; I can even go and prepare the side-view ones if you want; we don't need to rely on magazine clippings I don't think... The Golux 17:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC)